Writers at Pixelberry
Writers at Pixelberry 'Ali' *Desire & Decorum 'Andrew Shvarts (Senior Writer)' According to his homepage, Andrew Shvarts was born in the Soviet Union, and is color-blind as well as tone-deaf. He worked on the apps High School Story and Hollywood U. Andrew also published a book series. Twitter: @Shvartacus Homepage: http://www.andrewshvarts.com Instagram: shvartacus *Bloodbound *Big Sky Country *Endless Summer *Most Wanted *Red Carpet Diaries *Veil of Secrets 'Ariel' Ariel's favorite genre is Science Fiction. She is a massive fan of Star Wars. In a blog post about Across the Void, she lists some of her favorite Science Fiction works. *Across the Void *Rules of Engagement 'Brandon Carbaugh' Twitter: @BMCarbaugh *It Lives *The Crown & The Flame 'Bre'Anna' *America's Most Eligible 'Brianna' In a blog post, Brianna revealed that her favorite acting experience was playing Othello. *High School Story *Class Act 'Cat' Cat mentioned in a blog post about Home for the Holidays that she grew up in a small town and moved to the big city to attend college. For her, holidays are about family and holiday movie marathons. Twitter: @catherinevalman *America's Most Eligible *Home for the Holidays 'Chelsa Lauderdale' Chelsa started working at Pixelberry in 2016, as revealed in a blog post about The Elementalists. She is an Air-Att and a Libra. She loves writing characters that are difficult to get along with and gives Beckett as an example. In a blog post about the finale of The Senior, she mentioned that she worked on Hollywood U before moving on to Choices. Twitter: @slagerinn *Bloodbound *It Lives *The Elementalists *The Freshman *The Sophomore *Sunkissed 'Coco' Coco joined the team of Rules of Engagement in the middle of Book 1. For the writing, Coco drew inspiration from an uncle who had briefly worked as a pianist on a cruise ship. In July 2017, in the blog post about Rules of Engagement, Book 3, Coco mentioned being a millennial and having graduated recently. *Perfect Match *Red Carpet Diaries *Rules of Engagement 'Coral Nardandrea' A blog post revealed that Coral is a Mass Effect fan and grew up watching plenty of science fiction. Twitter: @thresholdxgirl *Across the Void *Rules of Engagement 'Danica' *Passport to Romance 'Elizabeth' *America's Most Eligible *The Sophomore *The Junior *The Senior 'Eric' As revealed by himself in a blog post dating back to April 12, 2017, Eric was originally a writer, story lead and producer on Pixelberry's second app Hollywood U. *Red Carpet Diaries *The Crown & The Flame 'Emi Moore' Twitter: @MooreScribes *Bloodbound *The Elementalists 'Emily Kelley' When asked about theater experience in a blog post about Class Act, Emily revealed that she suffered from Generalized Anxiety Disorder. She met her husband in one of her classes. Twitter: @thatemilykelley *Class Act 'Eshani' *Passport to Romance 'Iris' *The Heist: Monaco 'Jake' *A Courtesan of Rome 'Jaylee' *Perfect Match *Class Act 'Jennifer Hepler' (Former Writer) Jennifer B. Hepler, alias JBH, attended Latin club in high school and has been interested in Rome ever since, as revealed in a blog post about A Courtesan of Rome. On June 4, she tweeted that she had accepted a position at Storyscape and left Pixelberry after finishing A Courtesan of Rome.https://twitter.com/JBHepler/status/1135965783157141504 Twitter: @JBHepler *A Courtesan of Rome *Desire & Decorum 'Jeffrey Herdman' According to his co-writers, Jeffrey has a wacky sense of humor and is responsible for jokes about horses, hats, and poodles in The Royal Romance. He has been writing for Madeleine ever since her introduction in Rules of Engagement, Book 2, as revealed in a blog post about the release of The Royal Romance, Book 2. Twitter: @Jeffers_saannnn *The Royal Romance 'Jen Allaway' Twitter: @AllawayJ *Endless Summer *The Heist: Monaco 'Jennifer Young' (Senior Writer) A blog post about the release of The Royal Romance revealed that Kara and Jennifer have been best friends since high school. In another blog post about Rules of Engagement, Book 3, Jennifer mentions that she grew up with a sister and several cousins. She also talks about her family being Chinese and having grown up in the Philippines. Jennifer started writing at age 6, but originally planned to become a doctor. She used some of her own dating experience for writing Rules of Engagement. Jennifer is also the writer who came up with the name of Hartfeld University, as revealed in a blog post about the finale of The Senior. She originally wrote for the High School Story game. Jennifer Young and her colleague Megan Schwarz were interviewed about it in an article by techcrunch.com, a few years before Choices was released. Twitter: https://twitter.com/SimplyMissYoung *Rules of Engagement *The Royal Romance *The Freshman Series 'Jessica Yang' (Community Manager) Jessica is Asian American and attended a Chinese school as a child, as revealed in a blog post. She is an Earth-att. In 2015, she was interviewed for an article on her position as Intern Manager. *The Senior *The Elementalists 'Jilly' *Red Carpet Diaries *Veil of Secrets 'Kathleen' Kathleen mentioned in a blog post that she loves the fantasy genre. Her favorite book is Sabriel by Garth Nix. She says she was "raised on a diet of Grimm fairy tales and Greek legends". She loves writing "super long, flowery dialogues", but Eric was always there to "keep her in check". *Big Sky Country *It Lives *Nightbound *The Crown & The Flame *The Haunting of Braidwood Manor 'Kara Loo' (Senior Writer) A blog post about the release of The Royal Romance revealed that Kara and Jennifer have been best friends since high school. Kara's favorite fairy tale is Sleeping Beauty. In another blog post, she revealed that she is half Chinese and grew up in a big family (she is the youngest of four, with an older brother and two older sisters). She mentioned that she drew inspiration for the Rules of Engagement series from her own family experience. Instagram: karawrites Twitter: @ninjaribbon *Rules of Engagement *The Crown & The Flame *The Royal Romance 'Kelsie' *America's Most Eligible 'Keyan' *Hero 'Luke Georgette' Twitter: @RankHyperbole *Endless Summer *Most Wanted *Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance *Open Heart *Platinum 'Max Doty' (Head of Content) The day after the book release of High School Story, Book 1, Pixelberry released a blog post, confirming that Max was originally a writer for Surviving High School. He also worked as a writer for HSS Prime, which is Pixelberry's name for the original High School Story app. Max started working on the team back when he was at college. He is the namesake of High School Story character Max, but they are opposite in temperament. Twitter: @max_doty *The Freshman *High School Story *Class Act *Veil of Secrets *Passport to Romance 'Maya' *The Elementalists *The Sophomore 'Megan Schwarz' In a blog post about Home for the Holidays, Megan mentioned that she grew up in SoCal and that she has an extended family, including several siblings, cousins, and nieces. Together with Jennifer Young, she was working on the High School Story app and interviewed in an article by techcrunch.com. *America's Most Eligible *Home for the Holidays *LoveHacks 'Meagan' *Desire & Decorum *The Royal Romance 'Natasha' Natasha described herself as a Disney geek in a blog post about the release of Perfect Match, and as an Indonesian rebel in a blog post about the Perfect Match finale. *Perfect Match 'Nicky Silber' Twitter: @vesilber1389 *It Lives 'Olivia Pourzia' Twitter: @opourzia *America's Most Eligible *The Royal Romance 'Owen' (Senior Writer) Twitter: @aceofsquares *Big Sky Country *Bloodbound *Endless Summer *Hero *LoveHacks *Most Wanted *Perfect Match *Rules of Engagement *The Heist: Monaco 'Rachel' *Desire & Decorum (Possibly HSS, two Rachels work on High School Story) 'Rachel Steinkamp' Twitter @RachelTheTall *High School Story *Class Act 'Rachel Zilberg' Rachel Zilberg, alias Rachel Z., describes theater as her home in high school. She went to a small all-girls' Dominican school. The nuns had to approve of all productions and okayed their production of The Rocky Horror Picture Show, as revealed in a blog post about High School Story: Class Act. Twitter: @razilberg *High School Story *Class Act 'Royal McGraw' In a blog post dating back to August 31, 2017, Royal mentioned that he received "The Smithsonian Guide to Comic Book Comics" as a birthday present from his grandfather when he was little. Royal has been a comic fan ever since and reads them voraciously. Royal mentions having a wife as well as a superpower - Royal demagnetizes credit cards and constantly shocks himself as well as other people. He also worked on Pixelberry's other apps, Hollywood U and High School Story, as revealed on his website. Twitter: @royalmcgraw Website: http://www.royalmcgraw.com/ *Hero 'Sara' Twitter: @_sara_tripp In college, Sara angsted about what she wanted, as revealed in a blog post about The Senior finale. She spent some years with moving from one city to another and had several barista gigs before she joined Pixelberry. On some occasions, she dressed similarly to The Freshman Main Character and dyed her hair in the same rainbow colors. *The Sophomore *The Junior *The Senior 'Saran' Saran is a "wildlife enthusiast" and loves Australia and therefore found it inevitable to include many animals, including emus, in Wishful Thinking, as revealed in a blog post about the book release. *The Sophomore *The Junior *The Senior *Wishful Thinking 'Shayn' *The Junior *The Senior 'Taage Storey' (Former Writer) Taage is a fan of the works of Philip K. Dick and grew up regularly watching Bladerunner (which is based on one of his stories), as revealed in a blog post about Across the Void. Twitter: @storeytell *Across the Void *Endless Summer 'Taylor' *Perfect Match 'Wendy' In their blog post dating back to December 8, 2016, Pixelberry introduced Wendy as a new writer. She was originally a fan of Pixelberry's app High School Story and moved from Washington, D.C. to the San Francisco Bay Area. She started working as a writer on The Freshman. In another blog post, Wendy mentioned that she has always been a theatre kid and that this influences her writing. Twitter: @WendybirdTweets *The Freshman *High School Story *Class Act Gallery InfoOnSomePBWritersRedditAMA.jpg|List of PB Writers & Their Roles from the Reddit AMA ChoicesteamforRedditAMAon03-06-2019.png|Part I of PB's Reddit Choices AMA 03-06-2019 PartIIofRedditChoicesAMAon03-06-2019.png|Part II of PB's Reddit Choices AMA 03-06-2019 Chelsaatthe03-06-2019RedditAMA.png|Part III of PB's Reddit Choices AMA 03-06-2019 OwenatPB'sWritingSchool03-08-2019.png|Owen at PB's March 8, 2019 Writing School Seminar JenniferteachingWriter'sSchool.jpg|Jennifer at PB's March 15, 2019 Writing School Seminar Kara & Jennifer with other PB Writers on 03-29-19.png|Jenniffer & Kara on 03/29/19 KaratalkingtoJessicaonSlackaboutTRH.png|Kara talking TRH on PB's Slack References Category:Browse